<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life itself is the most awful of fairy tales by desdemonalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086810">life itself is the most awful of fairy tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemonalore/pseuds/desdemonalore'>desdemonalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unrelated marvel oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Fae &amp; Fairies, Innocent Peter, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemonalore/pseuds/desdemonalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fae are an ultra rare discovery when seen for more than a glance, so how is Tony able to deny himself one beautiful moment with a niavë fairy he finds?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unrelated marvel oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life itself is the most awful of fairy tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:-)) purely self indulgent rape porn, huh. I hope you can like this trash? I love fairies, but I decided not to adhere much to folklore, y'all. So if you're a fairy buff or something, I plant o potentially write more?? Idk, if y'all like it?? Tho I doubt that lol, it's not very good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was tired. He had been combing the forests foliage for hours now, and the process was excruciatingly tedious. He counted the birds he saw soaring overhead, he counted the colorful bugs he saw flittering around the bushes just to keep him entertained. </p><p>And then, he could smell one.</p><p>The thing he had been searching for his entire career, his life's work, a creature whose existence he was beginning to lose hope on: a fae. </p><p>The sweet, floral scent of a naked little fairy filled his nostrils. He followed the trail until he found the delicious creature in question.</p><p>A smooth, hairless fairy was perched on a rock overlooking a tiny stream. He was, as Tony had predicted off the intensity of the scent, naked.</p><p>Tony cautiously approached. "Hello," he greeted in the fae's native language. </p><p>The boy chirped, visibly excited to see someone new approaching him. He didn't seem to mind the fact he was in a state of undress. Without cloaking himself, he stood straighter on his rock and waved. "Hi, sir! I'm Peter." </p><p>Fairies tended to be mischievous little creatures. Tony knew he had to be careful around Peter, but not all Fae were the same, right?</p><p>Tony advanced. Peter didn't seem perturbed by his own nudity, so Tony decided to ignore it as well. It was difficult, though, to peel his eyes from the boy's beautiful porcelain body. Peter waved Tony closer, onto his rock. </p><p>Tony struggled up the sloping edge of the waterside boulder and turned to face Peter when he finally managed the climb, making certain they maintained eye contact as he spoke. "I'm Tony. I'm a human."</p><p>Peter sniffed him questionably. "I can tell. Besides…"</p><p>"Besides?" Tony pressed. </p><p>"Well, fae don't age…" Peter said in a tender voice, staring down at his thighs with a bashful look on his face. Tony couldn't help but let his eyes flicker down as well, taking in Peter's tiny, soft cock rested between his legs. </p><p>"No, they don't," Tony agreed. He watched the way Peter's face deepened in a dark red blush. </p><p>Tony felt bold. He saw the saplike puddle Peter had been using as soap and scooped a glob of the sticky substance onto his fingers and gently drew across his flat, soft chest. Tony bit his lip, watching the way Peter shuddered in response. </p><p>"Sir," he mumbled. He looked up at Tony with wide, bright eyes. That's when he realized that Peter was young. Although fairies often escaped scientific study carried out by human beings, folklore Tony had relentlessly studied claimed that fairies lived at least a thousand years and hardly ever aged. They stayed forever young and forever beautiful, but they grew smarter. They grew sharper. Peter was oblivious of what Tony was going to do to him. </p><p>Peter glowed and purred and chirped as Tony bathed him. He tugged at Tony's shirt and who was he to deny a pretty fairy? Besides, he deserved this-- he had just made the latest scientific innovation since werewolf serum. The researcher threw his clothes over the stream and continued lathering the boy with the sap.</p><p>Tony was careful as he tenderly roped the boy into his lap. Peter didn't seem to mind the change in location until Tony's fingers crept down the soft, smooth expanse of Peter's stomach. The older man's hand clasped around Peter's tiny fairy cocklet. </p><p>"Oh-oh," Peter sputtered. He slapped Tony's wrist in a fruitless attempt to ward his abuser away. "S-s-s-stop it…" </p><p>"But you're getting wet," Tony observed. </p><p>Peter gave another weak shove at the man's muscular arm. Tony flipped their positions so Peter was pinned under him, the back of his head pushed against the rough concrete. The fairy stilled. He knew he couldn't escape from this situation using brute strength, but could he possibly outsmart Tony? </p><p>Tony rubbed his own cock until it was completely hard, using his other hand to keep Peter in place against the rock bed. The surface of the boulder itself was hot and burnt the fairy's skin. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. Peter was close to giving up, to giving in. </p><p>He stiffened his knees and shoved them together in one final attempt to save himself from the wrath of the human. With enough prying, Tony was able to separate Peter's small, trembling legs and force them over his shoulders.</p><p>Peter reluctantly untensed into the rock. Tony took both of Peter's wrists in one hand as he lined himself up with expert proficiency. "You look nice like that, princess."</p><p>He pushed himself in with no further warning beside a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The fae's heartbeat was hammering rapidly in his ribcage. Tony could smell the panic brewing in the boy's tender body. He wasted no time in securing a rough, snapping rhythm. </p><p>Peter clawed weakly at Tony's arms. He was looking around himself frantically, searching for someone, something-- anything-- that could save him from this nightmare. His uncle had taught him the many dangers of the world ever since he was a youngblood. He taught Peter about hunters and werewolves and dragons. He never taught Peter about this type of monster, though, and Peter was clueless how to handle the situation besides weakly holding back the sobs accumulating in the back of the throat. That's exactly what the man wanted; Peter to cry. </p><p>"C'mon, little fairy," Tony growled, nosing Peter's collarbones. Tony smelled bad. Like sweat and stale booze and healthy soil. He must have been sleeping under the stars for days. Despite being a fairy, Peter had always favored a hospital personality rather than the typical mischievous one, but even he didn't want to offer his rapist shelter and a bath. "Let me hear you scream." </p><p>Tony snapped his hips particularly harshly into Peter's trembling lower body, watching as the boy crumbled beneath him once again. His cock was massive. At least twice as long and nearly thrice as thick in comparison to Peter's; his cock was nearly as large as an ork's. He dug in deeper. "You love it, baby, you're sucking me in… God, you feel so fucking good for me." </p><p>Peter braced himself. He moved his hips back and forth in robotic movements, ready for this to be over. Tony arched over Peter, blocking his view of the sunshine, stretching Peter's legs to uncomfortable levels, as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Peter's milky neck. His cock stilled as deep as it could reach and Tony groaned as he orgasmed, filling Peter with his cum until he was overflowing. </p><p>At his canine's pinch, Peter released the cries forming in his chest all in one breath. Shuddering, he laid limp and still as Tony pulled deeply from his hole's wet, warm embrace. "Wish you fairy folk could get knocked up. Anywho, where's the rest of your little friends?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>